The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a non-emissive display which is commonly used as a display device because of its capability of displaying images with good quality while using little power. The LCD utilizes a separate backlight unit to emit light, and color filters such as red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters may be used for pixels to display a color image on a screen. Currently, however, the optical efficiency of the LCD stacks may be about 3% to 5%, which may not be satisfactory to achieve a high brightness and/or high contrast LCD.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.